


Unbalanced

by twanika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twanika/pseuds/twanika





	Unbalanced

I stumble around, trying to find niall in this party, having no luck, realizing he must of stocked off with some random bloke, looking around my mind a little hazy, falling into a brod chest, the pounding in my head almost instantly intensifying. 

 

"Hello Louis" this boy, no man, that I don't know knows my name without me even having to say a word to him? Wait, he looks awfully familiar, I could of sworn I saw wanted signs pinned up against the outsides of my university, huh weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you have any questions please feel free to talk to me on my Instagram {@moanstyles}.  
>  Love you,   
>  ~Twanika


End file.
